I Love You Too Much
by jessandthedragon
Summary: She made you remember who you were. She made you five again. I wish you could have spent the rest of your life together. Rated M for safety.
1. There was one more thing

**A/N - So here it is! A new story! xD I've been trying to write for ages now, but I've had MAJOR writer's block! xD But I think it's gone now... cross fingers! Anyways, this is a new story! ... I've said that already... :S xD All I could think when I was writing down my idea for the story (So I didn't forget it...) all I could think was 'emo much?' xD But you'll find out more about that in later chapters... enjoy!.. if you can...**

'…No but seriously, recording's so boring! I think every studio should have a rubber chicken!'

Mitchie laughed and spluttered out the soda she was drinking. I couldn't help laughing too. She's so cute when she laughs!

'Why a chicken?' She said between giggles.

'I dunno…inspiration?' I smiled.

'Ha, what, a song like, _So just chuck a rubber chicken over my head, and everything's alright!' _She joke-sang.

'Woah! Good line! I might borrow that off you sometime…' She laughed again, before reaching over and turning up the radio.

'Hey! I love this song! _You gotta live to party, Bust your moves!'_ I quickly turned the radio off.

'Oh god, I can't stand them! Especially that _Shane_ one! Gosh! What losers!' I joked. There was a very awkward silence for a few minutes as I kept driving. 'Mitchie. I need to tell you something.' She kept looking at me, questioningly. 'Mitchie…I…I think I love you.' I watched her body relax, and she smiled.

'Is that all? Gosh, I was worried for a sec!' I looked at her oddly. 'Shane, I love you too.' Now it was my turn to smile.

'You do?'

'Yes. I do.'

'Good.' She giggled.

'Mitchie, also, there was one more thin - '

'Shane! Look out!' She screamed as I saw a flash of light and everything went black.

--

'Shane? Are you awake?' I looked up to see a red-eyed Nate staring down at me.

'Whe - where am I?'

'Oh thank god you're awake!' He sighed. 'You're in hospital Shane. You were in a car accident.'

'Is Mitchie OK?' I said quickly. I was driving. She was there too. As long as I was fine, she was all I cared about right now.

I watched as the doctor looked from the nurse to my parents, then down to Nate and Jason, and back to the nurse. All of their smiles had gone and the hope fell from my face, just as the tears did.

What's wrong with Mitchie? Is she hurt? **Is Mitchie OK?**

**A/N - Like it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review! 10 reviews until the next chapter please!**

**Also, I'm going to try this new thing, where I ask you completely random and pointless questions for you to answer in your reviews now! What fun! xD So -**

**1. Demi or Selena?**

**2. Joe Jonas or Nick Jonas or Kevin Jonas?**

**3. A little bit longer or Jonas Brothers (which album xD)?**

**No 'can't chose' or 'both' s please! xD Whats the point in answering if you say that? Where's the fun? xD**

**Thanks for reviewing...if you do! See ya soon!**


	2. Your Friend Forever, Shane

**A/N - Omigosh this chapter was hard to write! I keep depressing myself! And nothing comes out the way I want it to! =S Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D it makes me SOOO happy xD OK, I know this story isn't looking like anything special right now, but I have BIG, and I mean BIG plans for it! So keep reading!**

**My answers were -**

**1. Demi all the way!! But Selena rocks to!!**

**2. Joe!!! X3 but the others rock to...of course xD**

**3. Jonas Brothers, wait, no, A little Bit Longer, wait no -- Jonas Brothers... oh I dont know! I guess A Little Bit Longer :D**

**Enjoy!**

'_Is Mitchie OK?__'__ I said quickly. I was driving. She was there too. As long as I was fine, she was all I cared about right now._

_I watched as the doctor looked from the nurse to my parents, then down to Nate and Jason, and back to the nurse. All of their smiles had gone and the hope fell from my face, just as the tears did._

_What__'__s wrong with Mitchie? Is she hurt? __**Is Mitchie OK?**_

'**Is she OK?**'

'Shane…Mitchie…she - she died in the accident.' I froze. I wasn't expecting that. Anything but that.

'She what?'

'She died Shane. The car that hit you impacted on her side mainly, and she died instantly. There was nothing anyone could have done.' I had no more tears. No more anything. I just sat there. Dead? She couldn't be. No. I can't live without her. She can't be dead. No. It should be me. Not her. I was driving. She can't die…

'Dead?'

'Yes Shane.'

'She can't be. No. She can't be dead. I can't live without her. No.' I broke down. I couldn't help it. Tears started flowing. I started whispering the same words over and over again. She can't be dead. Not so soon. I was going to ask her to marry me. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Our long lives. Until we were old and wrinkly. And then one of us would die. And we would have to be separated for a little while. But the other would be old too. So it wouldn't be long… And then we would be in heaven together. For the rest of eternity. She can't be dead now? That's not meant to happen. That's not what I planned?

'Shane.' I looked back up to Nate. He was crying too. As was everyone else in the room. 'Shane. It's true. As much as we hate it. She's not coming back.'

It just kept whispering _no _to myself as I closed my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

--

'_Mitchie?__'_

'_Shane.__'_

'_Mitchie? You__'__re not __…__ you__'__re not dead!__'_

'_No Shane.__'_

'_No? What?__'_

'_I__'__m still dead Shane.__'_

'_No. You can__'__t be.__'_

'_I am dead Shane.__'_

'_No!__'_

'_I have to go Shane.__'_

'_No Mitchie._

'_I love you Shane.__'_

'_I love you Mitchie. Don__'__t go.__'_

'_See you in heaven Shane.__'_

'_No Mitchie! Don__'__t go__…'_

_--_

I woke up quickly, to see Jason standing over me.

'Hey buddy. Nice sleep?'

'No.' I replied grumpily.

'Didn't think so. You were talking all night. Well… the doctor's say you can go home soon.'

'What's the point? I might as well stay here. What's the point in going home? What's the point in singing? What's the point in pretending that I'm OK when I'm not? What's the point in living if I cant have Mitchie?' I was crying again, practically screaming by the end of my speech.

I watched Jason bite his lip and desperately search his brain for an answer. 'I don't know…' Was the best he could come up with.

'What's the point in trying?' I spat, turning away. Everything I said was true. There was no point. Not without Mitchie.

--

'Shane? You need to get out of bed!' I heard my mom call through the locked door.

'Why bother' I said into my pillow.

'Shane! It's been a month! We've left you alone, but this isn't healthy! You need to get up!' I stayed silent for a few moments, before she tried again. 'Shane!'

'Leave me alone!' I called out. I wasn't ready to go out yet.

'Shane. I am going to go downstairs, but if you're not there in an hour, I am going to drag you out!'

I heard footsteps. Finally. Alone again to wallow in my own pain. I wasn't ready. Not yet.

'Shane? Get down here!'

'You said an hour.'

'No, there's a package for you. Get down here!'

I sighed, and slowly lifted myself out of bed. I didn't want to move. There were too many memories of Mitchie downstairs. As I reached the hallway, I saw my mom holding a small, but not too small, brown paper package that looked about the size of a book. I took it from her and walked into the kitchen, where I sat at the table. I slowly unwrapped the paper, not caring who it was from. Probably just another fan package, asking me why we had put back our summer tour. Stupid fans…they don't really care about us…

I was shocked when I saw a book that I recognised so well. So shocked, I let it fall to the table. I never thought I would see this book again. It's Mitchie's song book. The one I got for her on her birthday (About month after Camp Rock ended). I had made it specially for her, with help from Brown and Caitlyn, for the photos. I had collaged the front with pictures of everyone at Camp Rock. Inside, I had gotten everyone to write her a special note. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Sierra, Ella, Peggy… the list goes on. Mine was in the middle. I could remember what I wrote without even looking at it. _Hope you have the best birthday ever Mitch. Remember, I__'__ll always be there if you need me. Your friend forever, Shane._

There was an envelope on top of the book. It was addressed to me. Hands shaking, I opened it.

_Dear Shane,_

_We found this book among Mitchie__'__s possessions. We thought that it might mean something to you, and maybe help you get over your loss. She won__'__t need it anymore._

_From Connie and Steve Torres._

So it's true. Official. Straight from her parent's mouth. She's dead. Mitchie's dead. _My_ Mitchie. All gone.

I opened up the first page of her song book. Mitchie never let me read it before. She always said 'I'll let you see it when it's finished!', but she never seemed to finish her songs. She never had enough time. I saw all the messages. I turned over a few pages, to where I saw the first page of writing.

_Mirror_

Was underlined at the top.

_Never be_

_Never, never_

_Ain't it plain to see_

_Tell me honestly_

_Don't my eyes_

_Speak up for me_

_Never, never_

_You're always true to me_

_How can I make it real_

_Why can't you see_

_The way I feel_

_Ain't it plain to see_

_Tell me honestly_

_Don't my eyes_

_Speak up for me_

_Never, never_

_You're always true to me_

_How can I make it real_

_Why can't you see_

_The way I feel_

She really did feel for me, I guess. At least, I hope it was for me. Across the page, there were more lyrics.

_La-La Land_

_I am confident _

_But I still have my moments _

_Baby, that's just me _

_I'm not a supermodel _

_I still eat McDonald's _

_Baby, that's just me _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well, everything's the same _

_In the la-la land machine _

_Machine, machine _

_Who said I can't wear my _

_Converse with my dress _

_Well, baby, that's just me_

_Who says I can't be single _

_And have to go out and mingle _

_Baby, that's not me _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_'cause of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well, everything's the same _

_In the la-la land... _

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel _

_'Cause nothing else is real _

_In the la-la land machine _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well, everything's the same _

_In the la-la land machine _

_Well, I'm not gonna change _

_In the la-la land machine _

_Well, I will stay the same _

_In the la-la land machine _

She always was an amazing singer. Original. Unique. My Mitchie…

_Not Yet_

_Don't walk away_

_And the hurt will fade_

_I won't dream_

_Of the night we met_

_I won't need your touch_

_I won't miss your love_

_And your games_

_Is something_

_I will forget_

_I will be_

_Over you someday_

_But not yet_

_Not yet_

_Wow, yeah_

I know when she must have written that. When we fought. 'Cause I told her that I had to go back on tour. Only a short one. But she wouldn't listen. She…she told me she hated me. I stupidly still went on the tour. I left her all alone. Just like she left me. I guess we both broke our promise. That's when I felt the tears. I hadn't realised that I had been crying until now. I hadn't heard mom calling me, or Jason asking what was wrong. I just bolted. I dropped the book and ran back up to my room. What's the point in even trying anymore…

**A/N - Emo much? xD I can't wait for the next chap! BIG things happen xD**

**Questions of the week!!! -**

**1. What's your favorite song at the moment? By ANYONE xD**

**2. Happy or sad ending?**

**3. Which one are you most looking forward to -- J.O.N.A.S or Welcome to mollywood!????**

**review please! and i'm writing the next chap as i speak (or type?), so look out for it!!! toodles xD (i've always wanted to say that!)**


	3. All four of us sat there, just crying

**A/N - OK, here comes the stupid excuse. I had ... writers block? No. That'll never work. I've put up like 4 new stories since I last updated this one. Hmmmmm. Ok, here it is -- I wanted to try and make this chapter really good, but everytime I wrote this chapter, it was awful, so I needed to re-write it. :( I know, it's still not e-MAZING, but atleast it's here. And this WHOLEEEE thing is leading up to something VERY important, so please don't stop reading! Oki, I'll stop blabbering and let you read it now xPP**

**Catch ya laterzzz**

**Ha ha Ich Bin Ein Loser xPP**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_I hadn't realised that I had been crying until now. I hadn't heard mom calling me, or Jason asking what was wrong. I just bolted. I dropped the book and ran back up to my room. What's the point in even trying anymore…_

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I looked over to my bedside table, and saw that my clock said 3:30 am. Great. I curled myself up, and felt something cold on my feet. I looked down and saw the song book. There was a note on top.

_Thought you might want this later. Talk if you want to._

_Jason._

Jason. He didn't understand what I was going through. Him and his little naïve head. He could just sit there in Wonderland and daydream all day. He had nothing to worry about. Why am I so sour? Why can't I just be thankful to Jason? Who am I kidding - I'm damn happy that Jason brought this up for me. I'd don't know what I'd do if I lost this book. It's the only thing I have left of Mitchie.

--

'Jason? Nate?' I called from my doorway.

'Shane?' Jason asked.

'What do you want Shane?' Nate called.

'Why don't we try writing a song? We haven't sung in ages?!' I said happily. I waited a few seconds before I heard scrambling and their two bedroom doors opened.

'You what?' Jason stared at me oddly.

'We should right a song.' I repeated, still cheerful. They gave each other a look.

'Are you OK?' Nate asked.

'I'm fine.' I laughed. 'It's just, I got some inspiration, and I think we should write something!'

'O…K?'

--

'_Cause you love me.' _Nate sang.

'_And I hate you.' _I was really in my element today.

'_I'm right.' _Jason sang. It had taken them us less than ten minutes to write this song, and we were already on the final chorus!

'_You're wrong.' _Nate said.

'_Move on.' _I said flatly, finishing the song.

'Wow!'

'Great song!'

'I told you I had inspiration.' I smirked.

'Well, I believe you.' Nate smiled.

'Come on, let's go get some coffee. I'll buy.' Jason offered.

--

'One strawberries and cream frappuccino, one iced tea and a mocha frappuccino with a shot of espresso please.' Jason ordered for us. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but when it comes to starbucks, Jason's a genius. He's memorised all of our favourites, so we only need to bother ordering for ourselves if we have a sudden change of decision. Jason paid the lady, while Nate was staring longingly at the cakes and I leaned against the counter and looked around. It's been ages since I've been in here, and the place has been renovated completely. Now there's a balcony and everything?!

I took in my surroundings carefully, looking at every individual face. There were some I recognised, even now. But there was one that kept catching my eye. She had short brunette hair that looked slightly messy and disoriented. She was sitting alone, drinking what looked like a caramel-cream frappuccino. She looked so much like… no. It couldn't be. Mitchie is dead. I have to remember that. Mitchie died. She's in heaven. She's not coming back. Ever.

'Shane? **Shane?**' I heard Jason call from behind me.

I drew my eyes away from her and turned around, bewildered. 'What?'

'Your drinks here.' Jason pointed to my frappuccino.

'Oh.' I grabbed it, and turned around to look back at the girl, but her table was empty. What the hell? Did I just imagine her? Mitchie… No. I'm not depressed. I'm not allowed to be depressed. I put my smile back on and turned to Nate and Jason. 'Where shall we sit?'

'Let's go up the balcony!' Jason shouted, a little to loudly. The noise stopped and everyone turned to look at us.

It only took a few moments for some little girl to scream, 'IT'S CONNECT 3!' And a massive herd of tween's came running at us. I sighed and looked over to Nate. He was smiling - frowning on the inside, obviously - and recklessly looking for the closest exit.

I ducked. Easiest way out is down is the lesson I have learnt from many years as a heart-throb. I crawled between the girls', and I don't think anyone particularly noticed me, too busy looking for me up front. I got outside in just a matter of minutes, and met up with Nate. It was incredible that I had managed to keep hold of my frappuccino all this time. I looked through the window of the store and saw a large crowd around the counter, and one male hand poking up through the mess - that I recognised as Jason - still holding his mocha frappuccino. Trust Jason to care more about the coffee than the ability to breathe. I waited for a few minutes with Nate, leaning against the window, and Jason came out, covered in lipstick, but remarkably still sipping the coffee cup.

'Great coffee.' He said, smiling at us. Nate and I laughed.

'I think we'd best take these coffee's to go.' I smiled, as we started walking down the main street.

'It's nice to have you back Shane.' Nate mumbled under his breath.

'Yeah, I missed you.' Jason added. I sipped my frappuccino and looked down at my feet as I walked. I've been so awful to them. Ignoring them. Shouting at them. Argh, I've really been horrible!'

'Sorry…' I mumbled. We kept walking. 'So… what's happened since… you know… yeah…'

'Stuff, nothing too big. We told the record company about… yeah and they said that they'd give you time.' Jason answered. Nate just looked silently at his feet.

'Oh.' I said, taking another sip from my frappuccino.

'And… and mom and dad have been fighting a lot.' Nate whispered, his eyes still down-cast. Jason went silent, and stopped drinking his coffee. We just carried on walking silently down the street.

'Come on. Let's get home and show Dad the new song.' Jason smiled.

'Alright.' I smiled too, and we walked back to their house, laughing and talking.

--

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!'

'ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?'

'YOU LITTLE SLUT!'

'HA! THAT'S RICH! I'M THE SLUT?!'

We had just walked into the hallway when we were overcome with shouting coming from the kitchen. I guess this was what they were talking about. We all flinched when we heard the sound of a breaking plate.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!'

'I JUST WANT YOU TO GET OUT!'

'FINE! MAYBE I SHOULD?!'

'GOOD!'

I looked at Nate and Jason, and we ran up the first few steps of the stairs and crouched, looking through the banister. I could just see my father walk up to the door, practically throbbing with anger, not even stopping to get his coat, and slamming it behind me. I just sat there for a few moments, head resting on the banister. It was only when I heard sobbing from the kitchen that I decided to move.

'Mom?'

The sobbing continued.

I looked behind me to see a nervous Jason with his arm around a teary-eyed Nate still sitting on the stairs.

'Mom? Are you OK?'

She didn't move. She just kept on sobbing. I walked up to her and sat on the floor next to her. I couldn't help it. The tears just started falling and we both sat there crying. Before I knew it, Jason and Nate were there too and all four of us sat there, for what must have been an hour at the least, just crying.

* * *

**A/N - :( Emo much? This chapter made me sad, even though it's not that good. xPP I'm not gonna beg for reviewsthis time, mainly 'cause this stories meant to be on hiatus until after the hols, like the rest of them ((check out my profile for more info)). But I felt bad for leaving it for so long, so I updated. But I WILL say thiss -- review and I'll give you virtul candyfloss, AND i'll give you a virtual chance to virtually hug virtual Shane and make him stop crying :',( xPP**

**Chow 4 Now!**


	4. She made you five again

'Mitchie?' Shane sat in his bed, huddled up in his duvet. Lights off, door closed. The only light was coming from the moon through the window. 'Mitchie? Can you hear me? I miss you. So, so much.' He paused for a few moments, unsure of what to say. 'I'm so sorry Mitchie. I - ' Shane stopped abruptly. 'I shouldn't have taken my eyes off the road. It's my fault. I'm so sorry.' Shane let a few tears slip out of his eyes and he sniffed them away. 'I miss you.' He whispered again. 'My mom and, and my dad … well I don't really know what's gonna happen, but I think they're gonna split up Mitchie.' Shane didn't even bother holding back the tears now. 'I … I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you'd even bother listening if you could. But, well I guess I miss you. I could really use someone now. I feel so alone! Jason and Nate'll talk, but I don't talk to them. I don't want them to know how I'm feeling. Hell, I don't know how I'm feeling.' Shane wriggled further into his duvet and wrapped his arms protectively around his body. 'Come back Mitchie. Please, I miss you so much.'

'Shane?' Shane sat up, the smallest glimmer of hope on his mind. 'Shane, that was beautiful.' His mother smiled. Shane huffed and lay back down. Denise came over and sat on his bed. She began stroking his hair softly. 'You were right, your father and I are going to get a divorce.' Shane made no movement. 'I'm sorry Shane.' Still nothing. 'I remember when you were five. Such a strong little boy. You used to go so crazy in the day that you didn't know what to do with yourself. Then you would use up all your energy singing, or, or dancing, running round, climbing and swinging, that when it came to bedtime, you would just pass out on the sofa. And I would sit there with you asleep on my lap, stroking your hair like I do now and sing you a lullaby.' Shane gave the smallest smile at the faint memories. 'And then you would get up in the morning and go completely hyper all over again.' Denise laughed, as did Shane.

'I love you mommy.'

'I love you too Shane. I miss those days.'

'Me too. Why does life have to be so complicated?'

'I don't know. I wish it wasn't.' She said quietly. 'Mitchie was such a nice girl. She made you better. She made you stop being jerky. She made you remember who you were. She made you five again.' Denise cried, shaking her head. 'I wish you could have spent the rest of your life together.' She said. Shane didn't respond. Denise bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

--

'We should have a memorial service for Mitchie.' Shane said decidedly the next morning. Nate put down his toast and Jason stopped eating cereal for a moment.

'Are you sure?'

'Totally.'

'People might be quite harsh?'

'I don't care.' Nate picked up his toast again.

'Let's do it.'

'Great.' Shane breathed deeply. 'I'll sort things out.' He smiled, getting out his mobile and walking into the living room, dialling a number. 'Hello? Hey Brown. Yeah, I was just wondering if I could maybe borrow Camp Rock for a day? Why? Oh, umm, well thing is,' Shane sat down on the sofa. 'You remember Mitchie Torres? Yeah. You heard? OK, well I'm holding a memorial for her, and I thought, since Mitchie loved it so much, Camp would be the perfect place to hold it.' Shane bit his lip, held his breath and crossed his fingers. 'You'll let me? That's great. Thanks so much. Well, I was thinking next Saturday? Thanks so much Brown, I'll call you soon. Bye.' Shane walked back into the kitchen. 'Brown says we can have the memorial at Camp.'

'Cool.' Jason said without bothering to swallow. Shane laughed and Nate gave Jason a disapproving look as the milk dribbled down his chin.

--

'Ms Torres?'

'Shane?'

'Hi.'

'We haven't spoken in ages?!'

'Not since… well umm…'

'What brings you here?'

'Well, I just wanted to invite you to Camp Rock on Saturday. We're holding a memorial for Mitchie.'

'Oh, umm, Shane, that's really sweet but I don't think we'll be able to make it.' Shane couldn't help but notice Connie edging out to cover his view of the hallway, but his thoughts were distracted by the slamming of a car door behind him.

'Mr Torres.'

'Shane? Young man, what are you doing here?'

'Well, I wanted to invite you to Mitchie's memorial on Saturday.'

'She's having a memorial? How come I did not know of this? How dare you?!' Steve exploded at Shane, getting red-faced.

'Shane I think you'd better leave.' Connie smiled apologetically as she lead her steaming husband inside. Shane walked down the path and got in his car, looking back up at the Torres house in despair. He had no idea what just went on. He turned the key in the ignition and desperately tried to convince him that the girl he could see in the living room window was no-one. Nothing.

_Mitchie__…_

--

'Thank you all for coming.' Nate looked around at the crowd that had gathered on the dock of Lake Rock. He looked over to give an encouraging smile to Shane, but Shane was just looking at his shoes. 'If you'll all take your seats, please.' Nate waited for a few moments as everyone sat. 'OK, thank you all for coming. Mitchie was an incredible girl who was dear to all of us. Would anyone like to say anything?'

Caitlyn nodded and slowly stepped up to the front. 'Mitchie was amazing. Anyone who met her loved her. I know that everyone here loved her. But not only was she a great friend, she was also and amazing musician. Camp Rock was her favourite place on Earth, especially the docks because of one guy. Shane,' Caitlyn turned to face him, 'Mitchie loved you. With all her heart. And she wanted me to give you this.' Caitlyn handed Shane a small envelope. 'Thank you.' Caitlyn finished, sitting back down. Other people said things, Ella, Peggy, Brown, Lola, even Tess said nice memories and wishes for Mitchie that brought everyone to tears, but Shane was hardly listening anymore. He was staring at the envelope in his hands. Simply marked 'Shane', but underlined twice with a small heart in the corner.

Shane stepped up to the crowd. He searched his heart desperate for something to say, but nothing he thought wanted to be made public! 'Thank you for coming, Mitchie would have smiled to see you all here.' He said.

* * *

_A/n - Yay! New style of authors note! OK, I am SO sorry about how long it took me to update, but it was good... wasnt it? I dunno, this story confuses me. Everytime I think about writing the next chapter, I immediatly get depressed and writers block. It sucks. But everytime I get into writing it, it like writes itself! And then I read what I've written and, well I think it sucks, but upload anyway. XD Oh well, if you like it, tell me, and maybe I'll get an idea =) Which reminds me! If you have any ideas, tell me!_

_Ch3eSuS'x_

_X_


	5. I'm Sorry

_Shane stepped up to the crowd. He searched his heart desperate for something to say, but nothing he thought wanted to be made public! 'Thank you for coming, Mitchie would have smiled to see you all here.' He said._

* * *

Shane ran from the ceremony, as soon as everyone had stood up and was moving around, he ran as far as he could. He stopped at a road, not sure how far he had gotten from the funeral. Unsure of where he was going, or what he was doing, Shane started to walk up the road.

About an half and hour later, Shane looked up, hearing a car engine and the deep noise of a bass. The care pulled up next to him, the window rolled down, and a cheery-looking, blonde girl, about his age, leaned over from the drivers seat.

Chewing gum, she spoke with a strong-country accent, 'Hey sweet-thing, you want a ride?'

Cold from the weather and tired from the walking, Shane bemusedly nodded and got into the car. 'Thanks.' He whispered.

'What's a guy like you doing out on a road like this?'

'I…I don't really know…' Shane muttered.

'Well, where are you headed?'

'I don't really know that either…'

The girl looked at him, confused. After a few moments, she questioned Shane, 'Hon, you look a bit out-of-sorts, why don't you come and stay with me for a while?'

'Okay.' Shane muttered.

'Great! I'm Katie, by the way.'

'Shane.' He said quietly, checking his pocket to see if the letter was still there. He lingered for a moment, wondering whether to read it now or not. He pulled his hand away and felt his forehead. While Katie was blabbering on about insignificant pieces of information, Shane settled down in the corner of the car to look out the window.

* * *

'We're here.' Katie smiled, pulling the car into a pebble driveway. Shane got out of the car and looked up at a fairly large detached house. Katie led him inside, to a big kitchen/diner.

'Are you sure you want me staying here?'

'Totally. I like to help people, I work in an orphanage.' She smiled softly, 'I'm a 'good Samaritan'' She said, making quote marks with her hands.

'Thanks.'

'It's fine. Let me show you your room.'

'Thank you so much.' Katie just laughed and led Shane up the stairs.

They entered a medium sized, plainly decorated room with simple furniture; a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a small TV.

'Wow, this is great Katie.' He said.

'I'm glad you like it.' She beamed, 'I'll leave you to get settled in.'

* * *

'Katie, I'm going for a walk.'

'Okay!' She called from the living room.

Shane walked out of the door, shutting it behind him, and down the driveway. He started to walk around the small community, taking in his surroundings. He recognise the road that they had driven down, leading back to Camp Rock. There was also a small bakery, a couple of shops and a pub, among the houses. Walking up the road leading away from the small town, Shane noticed high rails and a big enclosure. When the scene appeared to end, Shane walked back the other way and returned to Katie's house, pulling out his phone.

_**New text message**_

_**To: **_Nate

_**Nate, I might be gone for a while. Am in safe hands. Just need to think. Love you all, Shane.**_

* * *

'Shane! Dinner!' Shane turned off the TV and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There was some sort of pasta bake on the table that looked delicious.

'Yum.' He smiled.

'My speciality,' Katie chuckled, 'Pasta a la tomato.' Shane laughed and sat down.

'Lets talk.'

'Twenty questions?'

'Okay, I'll go first.' Katie stated, 'Shane, what were you doing on that road?'

'I had to get away from things. Why did you let me in your car?'

'You looked lost. Why did you get in?'

'I was lost.' He smirked, 'Why are you letting me stay here?'

'Cause I like to help. Why are you staying?' She grinned.

'I need to sort things out. How do you know I'm not a creepy pervert guy?'

'Cause your Shane Grey! Everyone knows you!' She laughed, 'But don't worry, I'm not some crazy fan girl, I just happen to like your music. My turn; How do you know _I'm _not a creepy pervert?'

'Hey! Now you're just copying my questions!'

'You still have to answer.'

'Fine, cause you're too nice. What's behind that big fence on the way out of town?'

'That's the Littleton Psychiatric hospital.'

The pair carried on like this all through dinner, asking questions about the past and present. Afterwards, they washed up and Shane went to bed, whilst Katie went to watch TV.

* * *

'Mitchie, babe. I miss you. I wish you'd come back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry that I never got to say goodbye. I'm sorry that I can't get over you. I'm sorry that I couldn't find anything nice to say at you memorial. And I'm sorry that I can't bring myself to read your letter. I'm sorry for so many things Mitchie. I love you.'

* * *

_Yay me! I updated! :) I really have no idea where this story is going now, just brainstorms, so if you have any sugestions, tell! Love you for reading ;)_

_Cheese._

_X_


	6. I love you Shane

Days passed and Shane's life grew more and more monotonous. Since he knew that he would soon have to leave, he tried to distance himself emotionally from Katie, but there was something about her bubbly personality that drew him in. The way she always spoke so casually to him, treating Shane as if he were a friend that she had known forever rather than a celebrity she had picked up off the street. Katie told Shane everything, about her job (vet), her family, friends, her fiancé, Mark, and all of their plans for when he got back from working abroad. Meanwhile, Shane stayed reclusive, only telling a few stories about his family and band mates when Katie asked, but she never pestered.

Everyday Shane would eat breakfast, laze around, lunch and then he would go for a walk around the town. Always the same route, and always pausing outside the Littleton Psychiatric Hospital. Then he would go home, make dinner for Katie, who had returned from work by then, and himself, and then go to bed.

* * *

'Hey, Katie?' Shane called from the kitchen to Katie, who was sitting, absentmindedly watching TV.

'Mm?'

'When's Mark coming back?' He kept chopping up the carrots for dinner.

'Oh, umm, I don't know yet, why?'

'Well, I was just thinking, does he know I'm staying here? Won't he mind?'

Katie thought for a moment, 'He knows, Shane. I explained it to him. And he doesn't mind. He can tell that you need someone right now.'

'Oh.' Shane smiled softly.

* * *

That was a few weeks before everything happened. It was such a casual thing that all started it, really. Shane was taking his walk around town, when he lingered at the hospital a little too long. The doors opened and a bunch of people started filing out in to a guarded, fenced courtyard. As Shane, startled, turned and began to leave, he heard screeching and banging.

'I'm not crazy! I'm not! Let me out of here!'

He stopped and listened again.

'Let me out!' The person cried desperately, almost sobbing, and still relentlessly banging on the door.

Shane wanted to walk on, but he couldn't. There was something about that voice…

In a split-second decision, Shane turned around and bravely walked up to the front gate, not letting himself think about leaving it and going home. Although, he did pause for a moment before ringing the bell.

'Hello, how may I help you?' The lady said through the machine.

''Hi, my name is Shane, I need to ask you about one of your patients, please?'

'Come through to reception.' The door buzzed, before clicking open.

Cautiously, Shane walked up the pathway and into the office. As he approached the desk, the lady looked up and gave a star struck smile.

'Wow, you're Shane Grey!' She squeaked, 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yeah, I was just wondering if I could check up on a friend of mine?'

'Sure, what's her name?'

'Mitchie Torres.' The lady smiled and turned to the computer, typing the name in to the search.

After a few moments, she her expression turned puzzled. 'I'm sorry, no-one under the name Mitchie Torres is staying here.'

Shane frowned, 'Okay.'

'Here, take my card.' The lady behind the desk smiled seductively, 'Call me if you need anything.'

Shane took it. 'Thanks.' he mumbled, turning to leave.

'Shane?' Katie called from the sofa as Shane walked into the house, 'You're back late?'

'Yeah…' Shane mumbled, still shaken from earlier.

'Are you okay?' Katie turned off the TV and went up to him.

'Yeah, I'm okay, but, I don't feel hungry. Would you be alright making your own dinner?'

'Sure.'

'I'm gonna go to bed.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Shane walked to the stairs and once he was sure that Katie couldn't see him, he started to cry. Angry, frustrated tears. _How could she just leave him?_ As he walked up the stairs, he grew more and more angry. Once he reached his room, he was at the stage where tears were silently streaming from his eyes and he was just looking for something to smash. He threw his pillows around, flung books off bedside tables and banged the walls. Finally, he hurled himself onto his bed and curled up. On his beside table, something caught his eye. The letter that Caitlyn had given him. The one that he couldn't read.

He stared at it for a few moments, sniffed, and then picked it up. Carefully and slowly, he slide his fingers under the flap and opened it.

'_dear shane,' _It read. _'I've knowN you for yEars. when we mEt at camp rock, you were a jerk. a massive jerk. anD when i met YOU, you changed. i'm so glad That i got the chance tO change you. so aFter you asked me If i wanted to go to out, oNce i was home, i squealeD like anything! i just needed to tell you something, soMething important. i love you shanE. thanks for everything, but, LOOK i have to move on with my liFe nOw, but i Really want you to Move on. I know you Can. and i Hope thAt whEn i've found what i'm Looking for, i'll be able to come bAck and find you. mitchie, xx'_

He read it quickly. All of a sudden, Shane became angry again, and threw down the letter, letting the tears fall. He sat up on the bed and let out a painful scream. He curled over and wept silently again.

'Shane?' Katie called from the doorway. When she got no answer, she went in and set on the bed, beside him. 'Those 'things' you had to get away from…' She started, '…you really loved her didn't you.'

'Yes.' Shane mumbled. They sat silent for a couple of minutes. 'Katie, thanks so much.'

'It's okay.' Shane turned his head to look at her. They're eyes locked onto each others, and slowly, very slowly, and awkward, they leaned in and kissed.

After a few minutes, they parted.

'Oh crap.' Shane cried, jumping off the bed, 'Oh crap, that wasn't meant to happen.'

'It's okay, Shane.' Katie said.

'No, no, it's not okay! Crap Katie, what were we thinking?! I have Mitchie, and then, and you're **engaged**! Crap!' Shane paced.

Silently, Katie got up and left the room. Shane heard her go into her own and slam the door.

* * *

_So, anyways, this chapter was slightly 'fillerish', but I just wanted to get something out. The next one's got more drama :D_

_I haven't got much to say today... I have a latin test tomorrow that I ain't revised for. Wish me luck, please!_

_Anyway, thoughts welcome :P_

_Love you all_

_Jess_

_X_


End file.
